Due to its anti-bacteria properties, products in the healthcare industry that contain silver (e.g., bandages) recently have been introduced. Silver also beneficially provides anti-odor protection among other desirable traits. A number of patents and published patent applications discuss using silver in one form or another in light of, among other things, its anti-bacteria characteristics. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,821,936 and 5,709,870; and U.S. published patent application nos. 20050106390; 20050214501; 20050229328; 20060182812; and 20060177645, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.